Black Raptor/Lilith Fletcher
Raptor/Lilith is played by Miri (autumnlynx154) on the WoF Forums. She holds the peregrine falcon miraculous. Personality Human form Lilith is incredibly judgmental, and can be brutally honest, generally preferring the harsh truth over sparing people's feelings. On the other hand, she knows an advantage when she sees it and is not afraid to do something morally questionable to get it. After a getting a miraculous, she became better at lying and masking her emotions, as well as making up a cover story on the spot. Lilith is usually unapproachable and jaded and often intimidating to other people, which she uses to its full extent. As she is too proud to ask for help or apologize for her mistakes, she doesn't have many true friends, but she is fiercely loyal to the few she has. Hero form Black Raptor is a lot more confident than Lilith, and she is also more social and open. She doesn't mind being judged as much, and in turn, she also judges other people less. Raptor thinks well under pressure, but she is more forgiving and has a marginally less sarcastic sense of humor. However, if someone does something seriously wrong, she is more likely to punish them or turn them in than to let them off easy in exchange for something. She is definitely less corrupt and selfish, and more morally correct. Appearance Human form Lilith is quite tall for her age, about 5'10", and has a lithe, slightly muscular build, like that of an archer or knife thrower. She has long limbs, pale skin, and electric-blue eyes framed with long black lashes and thin, arched brows. Her distinctive long, coppery-brown hair is usually kept in an intricate back braid, with a few wavy pieces around her face. She usually wears a dark running hoodie and leggings, paired with almost knee-high furry boots. Hero form A grey skin-tight suit, made of a non-shiny material, with forearm and wrist guards made of slightly tarnished silver metal and sleeves that cover most of her hands. She also wears black knee-high boots, and a darker grey feathered mask, and keeps her hair under a hood the same color as her mask. The staff usually hangs across her back, where it is out of the way but still easy to reach during a fight. Weapon, Powers, and Miraculous Raptor's weapon is a long staff made of polished wood and a metal tip, which can be folded/extended into an axe. She uses this very frequently and relies on it heavily in fights. When transformed, she gains increased speed and better eyesight. Since she fights mostly by momentum, Raptor relies on her long-range planning and aim to survive. As a side effect of the speed, it becomes harder to suddenly come to a stop. (She hates this with a passion, as it’s caused plenty of embarrassing crashes into walls, trees, and other people). Her special power is "Hawk-eyes," where she can zoom in on her vision and see through walls. Raptor's Miraculous is normally a plain compass on a silver chain, but with her Kwami it turns into an intricately carved spyglass of sorts. When opened, there is a dark lens that can operate like a normal telescope.Category:Female Category:Miraculous Holder Category:Hero